Roblox Dinosaur Simulator Wiki
Introduction ' Dinosaur Simulator is a Roblox game where you get to play as a dinosaur. The person that instituted Dinosaur Simulator is ChickenEngineer. Playing it, you will notice that your Roblox character is a dinosaur alternatively than a Robloxian. There are badges and skins which subsequently costs some Robux to unlock a skin like Kaiju Spinosaurus which simultaneously cost exactly fifty Robux. It can only be played in Roblox. Dinosaur Simulator game functionality is good, and everyday, there are more than forty players playing it. This game was historically introduced in 3/19/2015 this year. So, ultimately, Dinosaur Simulator is occasionally a new official game. We aren't really sure if Dinosaur Simulator is compatible with mobile devices. '''Starting Off ' New players will start off with three dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and Ornithomimus. By surviving to day one, five, and ten on each dinosaur, players will unlock a new dino. Triceratops unlocks Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Spinosaurus for each milestone. T-Rex unlocks Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, and Brachiosaurus for each milestone. Orthinomimus unlocks Avimimus, Troodon, and Gigantoraptor for each milestone. All other dinosaurs are purchasable with DNA. Every day, you earn DNA corresponding to the number of days you survived with a maximum of twenty-five DNA per day. There are concurrently four stages: Baby, teenager, adult, and elder. Elder provides size boost for certain dinosaurs. Unfortunately, if you die, and you're older than baby stage or in current baby stage higher than 1% growth percentage, you will automatically transform back into a baby stage again. All your progress are lost except DNA, and your day will turn into day one. '''What Are DNA Used For DNA is a form of in-game currency. It is used for making nests and also dinosaur skins, but is primarily for unlocking dinosaurs themselves. Every dinosaur is unlockable by the means of DNA, and so are the majority of dino skins. More DNA can be purchased using Robux in the DNA store if players wants to purchase the dino they want or skin. There is also a party box which cost one-hundred Robux. Creating a Pack If players do not wish to survive and hunt individually, they will need to create their own pack that is indicated at the bottom of the screen. Leader can make a nest which costs ten DNA. If players are a member of a pack, players cannot create a nest unless they create their own particular pack and cannot invite other players except pack leader. Pack leader can kick anyone just by clicking any names they want and can invite other players to their pack. When pack leader left the game, it disbands the pack. When players are in a pack, they can't attack anyone that is in their pack including their pack leader. A pack also allows all inside of it the ability to see each others names from afar. Promo Codes Promo codes are codes given out to people through Chickenengineer's twitter account, @ChickenEngineer. There are currently two codes. One is for the Dodo skin for Avimimus, and the other is the Twitter Ornithomimus. Both of the skin colour are blue. Dodo and Twitter Ornithomimus in baby stage may be the smallest dinosaurs in the game. What Is An Ai Ai can be referred to NPC too. Players enrolling as a Herbivore will see some Herbivore dinosaurs following them and attacking random players not same as their genus. Ai's are not players. When players are in a same growth stage as them but a different genus and they are older than them, they will attack them or they'll first precipitate them. Players when a Herbivore, they can attack an Ai that is in same genus. Ai's Carnivore attacks every players (yet to be testified for some dino) even if they are a Carnivore or a same dino as an Ai Carnivore. Comparison Between Ai's And Players Players can tell by it by looking at its tail and feet. Players playing as a dino can move their tail and move on their feet unlike the Ai's can't move their body substances, and they can't eat. Players on low health, they'll start escaping from their predator while Ai continues to fight till their dead or players dead. They also can't sprint or fly by using their energy. Sometimes, players are exploring, hunting or finding teams, they'll see an expensive dinosaur. They'll start to ask that dino to team with them and that dino continued to walk, stop, walk again and does not respond, that's an Ai. The Three Types Of Genus Herbivore, Carnivore and Omnivore. Herbivores eats ferns. Carnivores eats dead bodies while Omnivores eat both ferns and dead bodies. Playing as an Omnivore can be easy to survive just by eating dead bodies, ferns and drinking water, however, it is easily targeted as the prey. Omnivores has low health too. Running Out Of Food And Thirst Hunger and thirst are the two most important things to watch (except of course your health). If your hunger or thirst levels hits ten, you will begin to lose health. If both of them reach ten or less, the damage will double. Sprinting takes double of your food, thirst and energy, but do not take your health. Eating food nor drinking gives a bar of thirst and hunger a two. Sarcastic Words Encountering Players get discountenance or aplopectic when they're dead. As a result, they'll use condescending insulting words to the opponent which killed them. The vituperations can be cussing, swearing or even xenophobic racism words. They're sentiment are most likely frustrated alternatively than perturbed. Players can easily encounter this angry comment. This happens quite customarily. Avoid Dinosaurs Necessarily If players are sensitive to other dinosaurs and saw a dino approaching to them, they'll start to avoid them. They might also sprint seing dinos like Abrasive Giganotosaurus, Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Ancient Aegyptiacus Spinosaurus and Dark Plague Tyranotitan. Actually, that's a good way of preventing other dinosaurs if they do not know whether they're trying to kill they're prey. If a predator is chasing you, they are most likely trying to kill you. Disasters Disasters can happen at any significant time. Disasters include: Flood, drought, fog and ice defrost. Floods are the most common disasters, covering all low parts of the map with water. Droughts are not very common compared to floods. When droughts occurs, it lowers the water down into the caverns. Fogs can happen when floods are sweeping away; changing the atmosphere to a foggy condition. It reduces players view range. It is also good for small preys to escape from their predator by sprinting. Ice freezes the surface of all water, but can be broken to drink through by clicking a few times. Sea dinosaurs will get stuck underneath the ice. They cannot escape through water holes. These disasters last approximately for 5 to 15 minutes estimated. Hunting Players can hunt anyone in Dinosaur Simulator or an Ai. Players may experience sounds made by their dino when battling with another player. There is one technique to dodge attacks from an Ai. When battling with an Ai, players can keep spinning around the Ai or move left and right till their completely dead. This tactic is not very effective on players though, as they will soon catch on and predict your movements. Skins Some dinosaurs have their own skin. Skin must be purchased using your current DNA. Skins makes more sophisticate, larger, and more vigorous. But, apparently, skins are more expensive than the indigenous dino; it can be twice more DNA needed to purchase than the usual one. However, some skins are limited, therefore, it is unavailable to purchase it. New Updates Map has been changed. Rivers, a canyon area, and a large forest have been added. Pine trees now change color according to the season. Elder stage added. Provides size increase for certain dinos. Ferns now grow only on grassy areas. Indominus Rex moved off Gigantosaurus and onto the page. Dinos Coming Soon: Indominus Rex This website may contain mistakes and grammatical errors. To amalgamate with us, help by identifying the mistakes and grammatical errors. Thank you for your consideration! = = = = = Category:Herbivores Category:Strategy Category:Dinosaur